


how sensual // petekey smut oneshot

by WlNCHESTER



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: pete brings up some food to mikey, and he sucks him off while mikey eats.not only that, but they have sex in the showerps im bad w/ summaries, but if you want some quality smut this is the fic for you





	how sensual // petekey smut oneshot

  Mikey woke up to the blurred image of their bedroom. He put his glasses on and it was clearer. He was a little cold, since Pete wasn't there to cuddle him. He groaned a little, and soon enough Pete came up the stairs with a pale yellow lap table. He closed the door shut with his foot. He put the coffee and food on the nightstand. "Good morning, babe." Pete said, he was sitting on Mikey's lap facing him. "Pete, you didn't!" Mikey said, a little shocked. "I did." Pete said, he kissed Mikey's pinkish nose. Mikey smiled a little, but it turned into a frown. Pete noticed this, "What?" he asked. "I have to clean a ton today. I'm a little stressed." Mikey said. Pete smiled, knowing just what to cheer Mikey up with. "Want me to suck you off as you eat your breakfast?" he asked. Mikey smiled, "I'd love that."

  Mikey watched as his boyfriend kissed down his stomach and pulled down his pants and boxers. "You look so hot, babe." Mikey said, he ran his fingers through Pete's hair, and rubbed his temple. He stopped and ate the french toast that was made for him. Pete's sucks became a bit deeper, taking in more and less each time. "Mmm.. Pete." Mikey moaned out. Pete loved when he'd suck Mikey off and Mikey's face would tighten up in a way, it'd become a soft, sweet shade of light pink. He could barely drink his coffee, he was so caught up in this good feeling. His body kind of curled a little. He could feel himself coming closer to an orgasm, Pete was always so good at giving head. He continued to try to eat even though Pete was doing so good down there. 

  Pete's blowjob turned into a handjob, he knew Mikey would like those better. His hand was on Mikey's member, moving it back and forth with his right hand. He kept speeding it up, until he knew his lover was about to cum. He stopped, watching the orgasm. How it just came out of the tip. "That's it, baby.." Pete said as Mikey orgasmed. Pete kissed Mikey's forehead. Mikey was a bit breathless, panting from that. "You were so good." Pete told him. Mikey smiled, kissing Pete's lips. Pete moved some of Mikey's hair from his face. "Your face is so beautiful, baby. Don't let your hair hide that." Pete told. Mikey nodded. 

  The two laid there, naked; Mikey cuddling Pete, as Pete twirled Mikey's hair with his index finger. "We can continue some more if you want?" Mikey suggested. "That would be nice." Pete said. Mikey felt so loved; just laying in Pete's arms as his hair was being twirled around. "What position, then?" Pete asked. "I showered yesterday, I haven't today." Mikey said. "Sooo... in the shower?" Pete asked. "If you're up for that." Mikey said. "Totally." Pete said. The two immediately got up, as if the bed was lava and they didn't want to get burnt. Mikey's legs were wrapped around Pete's waist, and his arms around Pete's neck. Pete carried him to the bathroom, they made out on their way there. Necks being covered in kisses, and newly formed hickeys. Pete turned the shower on, while still managing to kiss Mikey. They climbed into the shower, Pete was sitting on the shower floor, his back against the shower wall. Mikey was sitting on his own legs. Pete was looking into Mikey's pretty, brown eyes. He caressed Mikey's cheek which had a bit of water on it. "You look so hot and cute at the same time." Pete commented, he smiled a little from the side of his mouth. The kisses came back. He was kissing Mikey's neck and jaw, making Mikey moan. "Pete.." Mikey moaned his boyfriend's name. Mikey's cheek pressed against Pete's shoulder, letting him kiss more spots. Pete kissed Mikey's neck, jawline and shoulders. Pete lifted Mikey up, and they stood in the shower, the water hitting them both. "Do you wanna be pressed up against the wall or ride me, baby?" Pete asked. Mikey _loved_ when Pete would talk dirty to him. "Against the wall, I rode you last time. Remember?" Mikey said, kissing Pete's lips. "Yeah," Pete remembered, it turned him on a little bit. He totally didn't jack off to that memory when Mikey was away. "that can work." Pete finished.

  Mikey's left cheek was pressed against the wall, Pete held onto his hips and inserted himself. Mikey gasped a little, Pete's thrusts began. His grip on his lover's hips tightened, he was gentle with Mikey though. Both began to moan, Pete's moans were different though. Pete's were deep, while Mikey's were a bit squeakier. "Mikey.. fuck..." Pete moaned out. The thrusts became faster, and quite deeper. Every thrust Pete felt himself becoming closer. He was at his climax now, and he picked up the pace. He came.

  Mikey turned to face Pete, he hugged him. "That was so nice." Mikey said. "It was, let's wash up, babe." Pete replied. 


End file.
